The Frog Prince
by Mia21
Summary: Princess Kaoru's kingdom is under the control of someone not her father, and her only hope may rest in a frog. A talking frog.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to be sure I included a few author's notes. The first is that pretty much everyone's ages are different in this story than they are in the manga/anime except Kenshin and Yahiko. Later in my story, Kenshin is 28 and Yahiko is about 10, but Enishi is 23 and Kaoru is 20. Also, The Frog Prince is a fairytale, the best known version is by The Brothers Grimm. I own nothing and am only borrowing the idea and the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Also, if there are any questions feel free to message me and I will respond. Enjoy!**

Four-year-old Kaoru, only daughter of King Koshijiro and Queen Haruko of Hikone, sat between her parents in the bumping carriage and tried to swallow her nerves. She and her parents were traveling to the neighboring country of Nagano to visit, and meet in Kaoru's case, her father's good friend Hiko, who was King of Nagano. Kaoru wasn't sure what to expect from her first meeting with King Hiko, she knew he was her father's close friend and would most likely be kind to her, but she was still a bit unsure. As a king, Hiko didn't have to be nice to her, unlike everyone else in her world.

The carriage ride was about six hours from Aisho, the capital city of Hikone, to Suzaka, the capital city of Nagano. Kaoru was more than happy to disembark from the carriage and stretch her legs when they finally arrived and were escorted into the throne room inside the castle. King Hiko was with two of his advisors when Kaoru and her parents entered, but quickly dismissed them and rose to greet them. He hugged her father and kissed her mother on the cheek. When Kaoru was introduced she curtsied, her eyes lowered respectfully. Hiko reached out and raised her chin so she would look at him, then studied her closely.

"What a beautiful little girl. She has your eyes, Koshijiro."

"That she does." Her father answered, grinning.

Kaoru blushed but was very pleased at the unexpected compliment. Just then, a door to the left of the dais opened, admitting a boy around the age of twelve into the room. He quickly surveyed the room and its occupants before bowing.

"Forgive me father, I didn't realize we had visitors."

"That's alright, come in son." Hiko said, waving the boy over. When he stood next to his father, Hiko put an arm around the boy and turned to Koshijiro and Haruko.

"This is my son," he said, nodding at the boy, "Kenshin. Kenshin, these are our neighbors and my good friends, King Koshijiro and Queen Haruko of Hikone."

Kenshin bowed and politely said, "Pleased to meet you." Kaoru studied the boy carefully, noting his shoulder length crimson hair that he kept pulled back in a high tail just like King Hiko and sharp eyes that were violet with specks of gold.

"And this is their daughter, Princess Kaoru. Perhaps you can show her around the palace and the two of you can find something that will keep you occupied."

"Yes father," Kenshin answered, understanding that the adults wanted some time alone, and so turned toward Kaoru, "if you will follow me Princess…"

Kaoru trailed after Prince Kenshin, who escorted her around the palace, pointing out different architecture and telling her interesting history facts and family stories. He had her laughing in no time at all, and they ended up in one of the palace's many gardens. Kaoru learned that Crown Prince Kenshin was an expert on all things martial as well as a strategical genius, the result of long hours ruminating over battles their country had fought and practicing Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, their families' sword style, with his father. She was also to learn that the Prince was rather adept at philosophical arguments and that he favored a more acerbic style of humor, just the kind that appealed most to little Kaoru. She also happily learned he was not the least bit afraid to play any sort of game that she requested, whether it be knights and ladies or house, and the two children quickly became friends.

When, after three weeks, Koshijiro decided that he had better head back to his own country, both Kenshin and Kaoru were sad to lose their new best friend but promised to stay in touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I know the chapters are a little boring right now but I had to set up some character background so everything later makes sense, please stick with me! We are moving into Kaoru's summers spent visiting Kenshin and from there you'll just have to keep reading. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Mia21**

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru did manage to stay in touch, writing to each other as often as was possible. As she grew a little older, Kaoru made it a point to visit Nagano, along with several members of her father's staff, at least once a year, happy to watch her friend mature and grow into the kind of strong crown prince his country needed.

On her stay at the Nagano palace when she was seven and Kenshin was fifteen, Kaoru was introduced to Kenshin's cousin, Enishi. He was a small young man, five years Kenshin's junior, with white-blonde hair and dark eyes. When she found out his home was not in the capital city, Kaoru questioned Kenshin as to what he was doing at the palace.

"Kenshin, why is Enishi here at the palace? Forgive me, but you don't seem overly fond of your cousin."

"That's because I'm not. Being small for his age, Enishi has learned to play the victim in order to get what he wants. But to answer your question Kaoru, Enishi is my closest relative, so should anything ever happen to me, he would step up and become my father's heir. He is here at the palace to learn the things a prince needs to know."

"Well I suppose that makes sense, though I can't imagine your cousin would make a particularly inspiring monarch."

Kenshin laughed. "No, I don't suppose he would."

On that same visit Kaoru noticed that, much as Kenshin had, Enishi had taken a liking to her, following her around and bringing her whatever it was he thought she might need. The only time he stayed away from her was when she was in Kenshin's company, apparently neither cousin favored the other one, and Kaoru found herself spending as much time with Kenshin as his schedule would allow, if only so Enishi would leave her alone. Kaoru wasn't entirely sure why she felt the way she did, but there was something about Enishi that put her off. What it was she couldn't pinpoint, he was nice enough, but still…

The year Kaoru turned ten, her parents were delighted by the birth of a son, whom they named Yahiko. Leaving one of their advisers in charge, Koshijiro, Haruko, and Kaoru took baby Yahiko to visit Nagano. Kaoru didn't find Kenshin much changed since her last visit the previous year, and was glad to discover that he still made time for her, or at least as much time as he was able. Kaoru was also to discover that she still found Enishi's almost constant presence somewhat strange, and she wasn't the only one. That evening when her mother said goodnight to her, she asked, "Kaoru, why does that white-haired boy follow you around?"

"Enishi? I'm not sure, I think he's trying to prove how much he likes me."

Frowning, her mother wondered, "Do you like him back?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I find him a bit odd actually."

Haruko nodded. "As do your father and I. Hiko explained to us why the boy is here, so be polite but not too friendly with him."

"I am. He doesn't like Kenshin much so I try to spend most of my time with him and avoid his cousin."

"That's a good idea sweetheart. Goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight mother."

Across the castle, Enishi was doing some before bed reading. Having discovered by accident that he possessed magic, he was teaching himself how to use it. Perusing a spell that would bring him a stack of papers he had laid down across the room, he carefully mimicked how the book said to call for them and was delighted when the stack appeared beside him on his desk. Grinning, Enishi began planning ways to use this new discovery to his advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would upload one more chapter for 2019, Merry Christmas everyone! We move continuously forward in this story and this chapter is a good example of me trying to form connections between characters before the inevitable. As always, I own neither The Frog Prince story nor Rurouni Kenshin and am simply borrowing them for fun, enjoy and please review!**

**Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru continued to visit Nagano, and Kenshin, every year. Several months before her visit the year she turned twelve and Kenshin was twenty, the Hikonian royal family received word that Queen Mayumi had passed away. A small woman, Mayumi had found out she was pregnant and the family had rejoiced, especially Hiko. But the birth was difficult and had proved too much for her in the end. Mayumi had died, and the baby with her. As Koshijiro and Kaoru traveled to Nagano for the funeral, Kaoru wondered if there was anything she could do or say that would help Kenshin with the loss of his mother. Thinking about the possibility of losing her own mother, Kaoru decided the answer was no. And so, during the Queen's funeral, Kaoru stood next to Kenshin and simply held his hand, willing their bond to lend him strength. Later, she let Kenshin talk about whatever he wanted, which included the castle renovations, the royal troops, his studies, his sword style, and finally his favorite memories of his mother. Koshijiro returned to Hikone after a week, but gave his permission for Kaoru to remain awhile. She was hopeful that her presence would help to give Kenshin something other than the sadness and loss to focus on, and she found he was finding any excuse to spend more time with her than he usually did.

When her time in Nagano that summer came to an end, Kaoru was sadder than usual to return home and worried about Kenshin. He told her not to worry and promised that his father would keep him plenty busy. And when his first letter arrived a month later, it was filled with all the things his father had made him do and learn, including a tour of Nagano. Apparently King Hiko needed a break from the palace and his wife's memory as well.

Her visits continued in a regular pattern. Just after her seventeenth birthday, at the Hikone palace, she left her families dinner table one evening at the end of the meal. Thinking she had forgotten a book beside her on the table, Kaoru returned and discovered her parents speaking of her and Kenshin, how a possible marriage would bring the two countries' closer, and that both Koshijiro and Hiko could wish for nothing more.

Having overheard this, Kaoru seemed to be unable to forget it, and found herself occasionally daydreaming of a life with Kenshin. She knew that someday her brother would take Hikone's throne from their father and she would be married off to a foreign prince of her father's choosing, but Kaoru could only hope she would be matched with Kenshin, a prince she knew and was already friends with. She told herself this hope was ridiculous and that maybe Hiko had a different future in mind for his son, but her father had said that he and Hiko could wish for nothing more than a match between the two. But she still had no idea how Kenshin felt, and reminded herself that he was eight years older than her and had perhaps already met or seen a different foreign princess that he fancied.

Deciding to ask him about it on her next visit, Kaoru went through the conversation while packing a million times. When she arrived in Nagano she had to wait for just the right moment to bring it up. She was watching his sword practice with his father one evening, marveling over their precision and speed.

Finishing a specific kata, King Hiko remained in position with his right leg forward, blade stretched out in front of him before taking a deep breath, slowly regaining a normal standing position, and looking towards his son.

"That was well done, Kenshin. You're getting better all the time."

Kenshin grinned. "Thank you father."

"I'll leave you to finish cooling down." Hiko said, his eyes moving to Kaoru, who patiently leaned against the wall, quick as lightening.

Kenshin nodded, also glancing at Kaoru.

Kenshin went through a few more kata's, slowly and precisely, before joining Kaoru against the wall.

"I'm sorry we kept you here so late Kaoru."

"It was no problem, really. To watch the two of you is…riveting. Besides," Kaoru took a deep breath and screwed her courage to its sticking place, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Kenshin asked, raising his eyebrows and watching fascinated as Kaoru's cheeks slowly colored.

"Yes. I…um, that is…" Kaoru sighed frustrated and shook her head. "Before I left Hikone, I heard my parents discussing our possible marriage and I want to know how you feel about that and about me." Kaoru got out in a rush before she changed her mind. To make matters worse, Kenshin huffed a laugh!

"What perfect timing." He murmured first before continuing, "Kaoru, I have loved you since you very seriously asked me to rescue you from a dragon when I was but a boy and I can quite honestly think of nothing that would please me more than our marriage."

"Really?" Kaoru squeaked, shocked but incredibly happy with his answer.

"Yes." Kenshin answered, pushing the lock that had escaped her braid behind her ear. She closed her eyes at his touch, grinning deliriously, as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was everything Kaoru could have hoped for, making her heart soar and stealing her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, happy New Year! I guess we'll see how 2020 goes, huh? Anyway, chapter four unfortunately isn't very long but it is the start of the trouble. Please read, enjoy, and maybe leave me a review?**

**Mia21**

* * *

Practically skipping back to her room after Kenshin bid her goodnight for the evening and gave her a second kiss, Kaoru was unprepared to run into Enishi in the long hallway that led to her door.

"Good evening, Kaoru." His honeyed voice coming from behind her surprised her, she hadn't seen him when she'd passed him, and she must have passed him somewhere.

"Oh, Enishi, good evening."

"I wondered if I might steal a moment of your time." Enishi questioned.

"Of course. What can I help you with?" Kaoru wondered, remembering that she should be kind to him, he was Kenshin's family.

"I'm sure you must have noticed how fond I am of you. I wondered if I might be so bold as to ask for your hand. I know I am not an ideal match, being second to the throne, but you would make me the happiest man on earth if you said yes."

Shocked, it took Kaoru a moment to put her thoughts into words. "Oh, Enishi, while I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart, I must regrettably inform you that I am already spoken for."

Enishi's eyes darkened imperceptibly, but he lost not a bit of his false graciousness. "Really, and who is it that has snatched you up?"

"Why, Kenshin of course." Kaoru said with a shrug, her heart skipping a beat as she was able to say it out loud.

"Kenshin," Enishi repeated through gritted teeth and Kaoru could have sworn his eyes became even darker. "Of course."

"Yes. I'm sorry but it is late and we both should be in bed. Good night Enishi."

Enishi reached out and grasped her hand before she could turn away. "Good night, Princess." He murmured, kissing the back of her hand.

Once the door to her room had closed behind Kaoru, she leaned against it and shivered, wiping the hand he had kissed on the skirt of her dress. She couldn't believe what had just happened, to be asked twice in the same day for her hand in marriage was incredible, but to be asked by two such different men was rather unimaginable. After years of friendship she knew for certain that Kenshin was an honorable man but she couldn't say the same for Enishi. Even though the two had known each other for many years they hadn't really been friends and she knew so little about him other than the fact that Kenshin disliked him, which was enough for Kaoru. And she had to admit that there was something dark and frightening about Enishi and the idea of tying herself to him was unthinkable. Consoling herself with thoughts of marrying Kenshin instead, she slipped into her shift and climbed into bed.

* * *

Safely in his own rooms, Enishi searched through his books on spells. He had to find something that would get Kenshin out of the way of the only thing he'd ever truly wanted, Princess Kaoru. He was not the least bit surprised that Kenshin once again stood in his way, he was getting used to it at this point in his life. The princeling always came first.

Turning a page, a spell caught Enishi's eye. Taking a moment to read it carefully, Enishi couldn't help but laugh. This spell seemed perfect!

He leaned back and began to make plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, hope the new year of 2020 is going well for all of you! With this chapter we begin the downward decent to Kaoru finally meeting the frog. And I need to beg, if my readers are liking this story and want it to continue, please write a brief review and let me know!**

**As always, standard disclaimer applies. Mia21**

* * *

At the first dinner with her parents after arriving home, Kaoru nearly couldn't contain her excitement.

"Mother, Father, I have some exciting news." Kaoru said.

"And what's that dear?" Queen Haruko asked.

"I'm sure you'll receive a missive from King Hiko soon, but while I was in Nagano Prince Kenshin asked for my hand in marriage." Kaoru explained.

"Really!?" Haruko asked excitedly. "Darling that's wonderful!"

"All that your mother and I could have hoped for." Added her father.

* * *

When Kaoru's father received the memorandum from King Hiko about their children's impending nuptials, they began to plan. Deciding it would be easier for Kaoru if the wedding took place in Nagano, they tentatively scheduled it in a year and a half's time. Koshijiro, Haruko, and Kaoru planned as much as the three of them could but realized that for some things they would need Hiko and Kenshin's input. Kaoru went on her regularly scheduled visit the next summer after her eighteenth birthday, taking with her an account of all the things she needed to speak to Kenshin and Hiko about. They decided exactly when and wear in the Nagano palace to hold the nuptials, as well as décor and attire. Curiously, Kaoru did notice that Enishi was nowhere to be seen and thought perhaps her refusal to marry him had done more damage than she'd realized.

Returning to Hikone after two months of exhaustive planning, Kaoru felt prepared for her wedding which would take place early next year.

* * *

The first Kaoru heard of the magical incursion in Nagano, was her parents' hushed conversation after reading another dispatch from King Hiko, at least she assumed it was from King Hiko as the letter held the Nagano royal seal.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked. "Has Hiko changed the wedding décor again?"

Her comment was meant to bring an easy smile and a laugh from her father, but instead she received severe looks from both of her parents.

"I'm afraid it is more serious than that daughter," her father began, "it seems Suzaka and the royal family have fallen prey to a magical attack."

Kaoru's mouth fell open. "What happened?"

"A magical storm of sorts targeted the palace and ravaged it. Many of the staff and extended royal family were harmed, and Prince Kenshin has gone missing." Koshijiro told her gently.

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to process what her father had just said.

"He's gone missing? What do you mean?" Kaoru wondered.

"Hiko knows no more, only that he is missing and presumed dead."

"No," Kaoru said, her head violently shaking, "I would know if he were dead. They should keep looking."

"Kaoru," Haruko began gently, "they've been looking for nearly two months. Kenshin is nowhere to be found."

"No." Kaoru wailed, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. She didn't understand how this could have happened, they'd been so happy.

Sighing, Koshijiro told her, "And you might as well know child, Hiko has reluctantly appointed Enishi Crown Prince for the security of the country, and his first official performance as heir apparent is to pay us a visit."

Kaoru looked up at her father through her tears. "He's coming here? Why?"

"Perhaps he understands your grief and wishes to console you."

"Maybe." Kaoru agreed, recalling his marriage proposal and his tight anger at learning she had already said yes to Kenshin.

'Or maybe not.' Her mind whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to know that at least a few people are enjoying this story. That being said, on to chapter six! If you enjoy this chapter please read and review!**

**Mia21**

* * *

Enishi, 'Crown Prince Enishi,' Kaoru reminded herself, arrived at Aisho a week later. Though he pretended sorrow, Kaoru could tell it was fictitious grief and remembered well that he hadn't liked his cousin one bit.

Slowly Enishi's visit lengthened – two weeks, a month, two months. Before she knew it, it had been almost a year since Enishi rode through the palace gates. Messengers passed between him and Hiko he said, but in Aisho he stayed, and ensnared Crown Prince Yahiko, and next he would have the Princess.

Kaoru was at least glad that Yahiko still loved her and their parents despite the cloud Enishi had cast over his mind. She bet that Enishi found that simple indestructible love, and her own refusal to give in to him, troubling and dangerous. All their growing up years, she couldn't remember Enishi having such a dark magnetism, but could easily see why King Hiko had eventually fallen to Enishi's wishes and made him heir apparent. Kaoru didn't think for a moment Hiko ever would have willingly given up on his son, but whatever allure Enishi now wielded was toxic and strong.

Kaoru knew that, now that there was no one to stand in his way, he meant to marry her. She wasn't sure how long her obstinacy could last, but the idea of binding herself to him in such a way still gave her the shakes.

Kaoru also knew, though she never told anyone else, that Enishi in some way was responsible for Kenshin's disappearance. Who would believe her though? But the fact that the magical attack and Kenshin's vanishing was all wrapped up in a neat little package made her suspicious, not to mention the fact that with Kenshin out of the way Enishi not only got the throne of Nagano, but Princess Kaoru too.

She joined her parents that evening for dinner with a heavy heart. It seemed that nothing was able to bring her joy anymore, especially as she faced a life of trying to dodge Enishi and his gifts. As she studied both of her parents that evening, she was frightened at how old and weak they looked. For while Enishi could gain no hold over either of them, their minds and wills were too pure for his nets, his very presence in the castle aged them quickly, too quickly to Kaoru's way of thinking. And the next King would be Yahiko, who followed Enishi everywhere and would be all to delighted at his best friend's marrying his sister.

Kaoru picked at her food that evening, having neither the stomach nor the heart to eat much.

"Is everything alright child?" Queen Haruko asked.

Kaoru sighed, she had never lied to her parents and she wasn't about to start. "As well as can be expected I suppose." She answered.

"But you're not eating. Are you feeling sick?" Haruko questioned worriedly.

"No Mother, I'm fine. Just contemplating my uncertain future."

"I know it seems precarious, but nothing is ever set in stone and we don't know what might happen."

Kaoru knew her mother was simply trying to be kind but she held to her words as though they were a lifeline. She had no idea that her mother was right and Kaoru's fate was soon to change.

* * *

Princess Kaoru held the key in her hand as she picked her way through the Royal Gardens, both anxious and frustrated at the same time. Crown Prince Enishi had given her the key this morning as they'd all stood in the Great Hall, herself, her parents, her younger brother, and Prince Enishi with the courtiers around them. Enishi had first announced he had a new game for them to play, then produced the large golden key from a pocket and handed it to her.

"What are the rules of this new game, My Lord?" Kaoru asked, apprehensive, as his game could end badly for her. She felt rather than saw the flicker in Enishi's eyes as she questioned him, but he quickly covered it with his false graciousness.

"Very simple, my dear. Your task is to find what the key unlocks and you'll receive a present." Enishi explained, but she could not look at his smile.

After spending the entire day trying the key in every gate, door, and chest she could find, she had yet to discover what it opened. She knew she must keep trying though, to not play Enishi's game could spell disaster for her family.

When she finally pulled herself out of her angry daze, her feet had taken her to the pool at the end of the Royal Gardens' stream. The stream was fed directly from the Ishikari River that ran just outside of one side of the Palace's gates. There was a small marble bench tucked under some trees that grew around the pond, but not much else. It was one of the Princesses' favorite spots in the Gardens and she often came here, more and more now that Enishi had ridden into their lives, to be quiet and alone, if only for a little while.

But today she was frustrated with Enishi's stupid game and angrily threw the golden key into the pond. Her first thought was relief to be rid of it, but then her heart shrank within her when she pictured Enishi's anger. She knelt at the edge of the pool and looked down, but while the water seemed clear she could not see the bottom.

"Oh dear, I should not have done that. I _must_ get it back, but how?" She wondered aloud.

"Well," said a new voice from very low down. "I think I might fetch it for you."

She turned her head and looked down, and saw one of the largest frogs she had ever spied. And though later she would realize that she should have been startled, she simply did not have the time for it now.

"Oh – could you?" she asked, and hardly thought twice about the phenomenon of a talking frog.

The frog said not another word, but dived into the water with scarcely a noise; in what seemed only a moment its green head emerged again with the large gold key clutched firmly in its mouth, before it dropped it on the grass in front of her knees.

Such was her relief and pleasure at having the key back that she sprang to her feet and forgot even to thank the frog who was still sitting patiently on the banks where it had emerged and dropped the key.

"Excuse me," it said, reminding her quite suddenly of its presence and she looked down.

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru told it.

"You're quite welcome, I'm sure," the frog acknowledged. "But I wonder if I might ask a favor in return."

Such was Kaoru's gratitude that she said, "Certainly, anything," before really thinking through what a frog could possibly want.

"Would you allow me to come back to the palace with you?"

She looked down bewildered at the frog. Why would a frog possibly want to come inside a palace? For that matter – as if she had only just noticed – why did this frog talk?

"I find this pool rather dull," said the frog in explanation.

She hesitated a moment, dropping her hands but keeping tight hold of Enishi's key this time. She had told the frog, "Certainly, anything"; and her father had brought her up to understand that she must always keep her word, the more so because as Princess no one could force her to.

"Very well, if you wish it." She told the frog at last, and realized that some of her hesitation was reluctance to let anyone, even a frog, see her family and court under Enishi's allure. But she had given her promise, and there could be no harm in a frog.

"Do you wish to come now?" Kaoru asked

"I'll be along later if that's alright." The frog answered.

Kaoru nodded. "My parents and I dine at six."

"Very well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy April 1st everyone! I decided I'd better post the next chapter and let you all read what is going with Kaoru and the frog now. Enjoy and please feel free to leave a review if you like it!**

**Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru returned to the Hall to find Enishi expectantly waiting, as though she had left to retrieve his present and bring it back for him to admire. When she said nothing, he broke her silence.

"Have you found your present yet?"

Startled, she glanced up at him, then away. "Not yet, but I am still trying."

"I'll give you a clue then, what you seek is in the North wing."

"Thank you for your help my Lord."

Enishi simply nodded at her thank you, accepting it as his due.

* * *

The evening seemed to creep by slowly, especially as Enishi kept glancing at her, maybe to see if she was going to run off and play his game now. When it began to approach the hour of six, her father dismissed court for the day and Kaoru followed her parents to the small round tower room they ate dinner in when there was no formal banquet. The Hikonian royal family had had little reason to hold formal banquets lately. They ate their meal in silence, her younger brother the one who usually kept up conversation or at least stories, but since he had started eating with Enishi, Kaoru and her parents found their meals very quiet. But tonight there was an odd thump on the door that led out to the nursery that the kitchens used to grow food and the servants also used to bring the families' food dishes in. Kaoru and her parents glanced at each other warily, not knowing what the sound might herald. Since Enishi had arrived they had good reason to be suspicious of anything new. When they heard it again, Kaoru got up, walked over to the door and opened it. In the pool of lamplight cast through the door sat the large green frog that had rescued her key earlier.

"Oh, it's you." Kaoru said rather lamely.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your promise yet." Was the frog's answer.

"No, of course not."

"Then tomorrow when you go to court, I want to go with you." The frog stated.

"Alright then," Kaoru acquiesced, "Although what a frog could possibly want with court I have no idea."

"Who are you speaking to daughter?" Koshijiro called from the dinner table, for though they could see no one her parents could hear the other voice.

Turning back towards them a little, Kaoru answered, "Oh, um, it's a frog."

"A frog?" Her mother inquired.

"Yes. I dropped Enishi's key in the pool and he fetched it back for me. I promised a favor in return." Kaoru explained.

"If you made a promise, child, you must keep it," her father said. "Invite him in."

"Would you like to come in?" Kaoru asked, then stood aside as the frog hopped across the threshold.

* * *

She took the frog back to her own room that evening, and though her parents made no comment about their strange visitor, she knew from the looks on their faces when they bid her good night that they would mention it to no one. The frog told her gravely that her room was quite lovely, then leaped onto the sofa and settled among the cushions. Kaoru blew the lights out, undressed, climbed into bed, and then lay staring up at nothing.

"All is not well here," said the frog gently, and the deep sympathetic voice might have been anyone and not a frog. The thought brought tears to Kaoru's eyes and she sniffed, missing everything, Kenshin, her kingdom, her very life and the way her brother had been before Enishi had ridden into their lives. Those summers she had spent in Nagano seemed like a memory from a dream now.

"No, it isn't." she answered before rolling over and crying herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, happy almost May! I hope everyone is doing well, we are approaching the end of this story. I sure hope you all have been enjoying it. Please, please, read and review and let me know!**

**Mia21**

* * *

When Kaoru appeared in the Great Hall the next morning carrying a large frog, no one was quite sure what the Princess was up to.

"What is it that you have sister?" Yahiko asked, intrigued by something new.

Kaoru quickly dropped a curtsy to her father, noticing Enishi standing beside Yahiko at her father's left. "Just a little frog I found in the gardens yesterday, Yahiko."

Her brother smiled happily and clapped his hands, but Enishi snorted. "You couldn't leave it in the gardens princess?" He asked. "It has to come inside?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru straightened her spine and answered, "Yes, he did. You see, I made him a promise I'll not go back on."

Enishi's eyes narrowed at the frog when she used the pronoun 'he' and her mention of making the frog a promise.

Yahiko was glancing between Kaoru and Enishi, looking as though he wished to end the argument. And he did try. "It's only a little frog Enishi, what harm can it do?"

"You'd be surprised." Enishi drawled before crossing to Kaoru, grabbing the frog by his back legs, and throwing it towards the nearest wall.

"Enishi, what are you-" Kaoru began as he approached her, glaring down at her frog. She tried to step back but he already had ahold of the frog and, before she could stop him, was hurling him at the closest wall. "No!" Kaoru yelled when she realized what Enishi intended, but it was too late. As the frog hit the wall there was a dreadful sound and its skin seemed to burst. Kaoru closed her eyes in horror but the sudden gasp of those around her made them open. The frog was in the throne room no longer, in his place stood a young man with red hair that fell past his shoulders and blazing gold eyes.

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered, instantly recognizing her childhood playmate and wondering why she hadn't known it was him yesterday, she had read his wit and jokes in his letters often enough.

Next to her, Enishi stared at his cousin and gulped. "Kenshin…"

"Hello cousin, fancy meeting you here." Kenshin replied sarcastically.

Enishi suddenly laughed, a terrible, ugly sound.

"I defeated you once cousin and I will do so again, you are weaker than I."

Prince Kenshin only nodded. "Yes, I do not choose your sort of power Enishi."

"And I finally have what should always have been mine. What makes you think for even a moment that I'm going to give it up?" Enishi questioned.

"Because I'm going to make you, what you have done is not right." Was Kenshin's calm and measured answer.

Enishi jerked and stepped away from her, gripping his sword tightly. Kaoru watched him nervously, only realizing when she checked that Kenshin carried no weapon. 'Of course not, he was a frog!' her brain supplied as she quickly turned and ran from the Hall. Retrieving one of her family's finest swords, she carried it carefully but quickly back, arriving just as Enishi lunged at Kenshin who leaped out of the way. His gold eyes surveyed the room, looking for anything that might even be considered a weapon. Pushing her way through the crowd, Kaoru stopped just a few feet from him.

"Kenshin!" she cried, tossing the blade at him. Kenshin whirled towards her and caught the sword's handle, bringing the blade up just in time to block Enishi's strike. The courtiers backed up, forming a loose ring around the two men.

They traded blows, neither one showing any doubt. For a short while, the battle appeared to be in Enishi's favor and Kaoru watched it with a hand over her mouth. The two faced each other for a moment, Enishi holding his sword hilt down with the blade parallel to his arm while Kenshin lowered himself into the familiar form of Battojutsu. Kaoru watched closely as the two flew at one another and was able to see Kenshin's stutter-step which instantly accelerated his forward charge as well as the speed of the blade. Enishi tried to duck under the strike but seemed surprised by the timing as well as the range of Kenshin's attack. Lying prostrate on the Great Hall floor after the exchange, Enishi seemed shocked that he had come out the loser. Leaning over him, Kenshin asked him, "Have you anything to say for yourself cousin?"

"I should have won, I deserve all that you have."

Kenshin smirked. "You had your fun while I was a frog, but no more. Goodbye cousin."

With that, Kenshin twisted the blade in his hand so that the tip was pointed down, and then plunged it into Enishi's chest, ending his threat forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers, happy June! Sorry about the wait for the next chapter, just been a little busy. Hope the start of summer is going well for everyone, there will be one more chapter after this, a short epilogue but this is pretty much the end. Please review and let me know how you like it or if you liked it at all!**

**As always, standard disclaimer applies!**

**Mia21**

* * *

When the fight was over and Enishi lay dead, Kenshin knelt down and placed his blade beside his cousin's body. Standing, he solemnly faced Koshijiro who had risen from his throne and was already looking younger than he had an hour ago.

"I welcome you to Hikone, Prince Kenshin." He said.

Kenshin bowed deeply. "Thank you."

With the altercation finished, the courtiers moved backed into the space they had cleared. Kaoru again had to force her way through the crowd as her father and Kenshin spoke.

"While I'm sure you wish to return home and resolve any discrepancies that may have been caused by your cousin," Koshijiro began, gesturing for a servant to throw a dark cloth over Enishi's body, "You are of course welcome to remain here for as long as you wish."

"I appreciate that, Your Majesty." Kenshin dipped his head before he heard a breath behind him that sounded suspiciously like his name. Turning, he faced his childhood friend and wondered if what they had confessed before the curse was placed upon him was still true. Looking in her eyes, he also saw knowledge of what had happened and what he couldn't have done without her timely gift, and with it an understanding that they would never speak of it. Kenshin stepped towards her, reached out and clasped her hand before raising it to his lips. "Princess Kaoru." He said, and she heard the change of tone in his voice, and from the corner of her eye she saw her father smile.

Kaoru's breath hitched, her mind processing the difference between Kenshin's kiss and the last time her hand had lips brush it. Where Enishi's kiss had been dry and possessive, Kenshin's was soft and pleasant.

"I'm pleased that you're alright." Kaoru murmured.

Kenshin grinned. "As am I."

* * *

Messenger birds flew several times between Aisho and Suzaka. Of course Hiko was overjoyed to learn of Kenshin's survival, and he was told all of the particulars of the curse and Enishi's downfall. He was ready to welcome Kenshin home whenever he decided, though Hiko knew that he might have a reason to stay in Hikone.

That evening, Kenshin ate dinner with the royal family who were overjoyed to have energetic and talkative Yahiko back amongst them.

"When are you planning on returning home Kenshin?" Queen Haruko asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," was Kenshin's answer, "but probably soon. My father is most anxious to see me now that he knows I survived."

"We had thought as much." Haruko said, glancing at her husband.

"We are certainly pleased you came back as well," Hiko declared before standing and stretching, "and now I think I'd better head for bed. My lady?" he asked the queen, who also stood.

"Yes, I think bed sounds lovely. Yahiko?"

After Kaoru's parents and little brother had left the room, she faced Kenshin a little nervously. She suspected this is what he had been waiting for since the battle with his cousin earlier today, and she was not to be disappointed.

"I feel, Kaoru, that I should take advantage of this opportunity to ask you if what you felt for me two years ago remains true?"

"I never stopped loving you Kenshin, and never believed you were dead."

Kenshin smiled, the joy and love he felt shining through his purple/gold eyes.

"Oh Kaoru…" he whispered, reaching his hand across the table for hers. She took his, intertwining their fingers.

"So does this mean you will, in fact, marry me?" he asked.

"Our first agreement was never cancelled, so I suppose so." Kaoru told him, smiling back.

"Good. I didn't want to imagine going home without you."


	10. Epilogue

**Hello dear readers, I am so sorry for taking such a long time to post this short epilogue, hope you enjoy!**

**-Mia21**

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding was performed two weeks after they'd arrived back in Nagano. Kaoru's parents and brother had also come to Nagano in order to be present for the wedding. King Hiko was delighted to have his son returned to him and more than happy to welcome Kaoru into the family.

Two weeks was just enough time to invite those who lived in the city, in nearby villages and towns, and even those who lived beyond Nagano's borders.

It was the grandest wedding that most of the people in the country had ever seen, and there were many other matches made amongst the nobles who attended.

By the time Crown Prince Kenshin and his princess returned from their bridal trip, the story of Kenshin's spending two years as a frog thanks to an evil cousin who wanted what was not his was all over the country even though neither he nor Princess Kaoru had spoken a word of it. Most thought the story one of the most romantic they had ever heard, and loved their future King and Queen all the more.

When it came time for Hiko to step down, having remained King long enough to gloat over two grandsons and a granddaughter, Kenshin and Kaoru ruled over a happy and prosperous country, and perhaps Kenshin was just a bit wiser for having seen the world as a frog and not a prince, and perhaps Kaoru believed just a bit more in happy endings than she had before.


End file.
